This invention relates to new and useful improvements in disinfectors for contact lenses and similar small objects, and most particulary to an improved housing construction for said disinfectors.
In order to prevent the wearer of contact lenses from becoming infected as a result of accumulation of bacteria on the lenses the lenses must be regularly disinfected. Such disinfecting is usually carried out by heating the lens in a saline solution to a sufficient temperature and for a proper period of time. Typically during the disinfecting cycle the range of temperatures to which the lenses are subjected should be in the order of 60.degree. C. to 80.degree. C.
It is known to provide contact lens disinfecting units which are electrically operated in that they contain electrical heaters which operate from a 115 volt electrical source. In such units a lens case containing the saline solution may be introduced into a heating chamber of the unit whereupon the unit is activated to run through the disinfecting cycle. The electrical heater heats the lens case either directly or through the medium of a heat sink, but in either event there is the possibility of spillage of the saline solution during the procedure. Sometimes this spillage of saline solution will run into the lens case heating compartment or well and leak therefrom onto the heater or wiring or other electrical components within the unit. As a result, corrosion of the electrical components and possible short-circuiting may result.
Many such portable units are assembled essentially by hand, and as a result the cost of production of these units tends to be labor intensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the assembly costs of these disinfecting units while at the same time maintaining proper standards of durability and safety of operation.